


Apology

by natanije



Series: Self-Indulgent Kakasaku AUs [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, dorks mostly, they're idiots but kakashi even more so, this is not even all that shippy but just???? dorks, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natanije/pseuds/natanije
Summary: Kakashi opens his mouth when recognition sparks in Haruno Sakura's eyes and before he is able to say anything, the woman growls."YOU."





	

**Author's Note:**

> ‘ok so uh i kinda robbed you years ago and i felt guilty about it so i wanna say sorry but you punched me before i can say anything’ kakasaku AU
> 
> Cross posted on Tumblr (natanije)

It was desperation that made him did what he did. Or at the very least, it’s his excuse everytime he remembers about it or when some of his friends remind him about it.

It was desperation pulling on his strings. Nothing more and nothing less.

True, it doesn’t make that action excusable or anything, because even he _knows_ it’s wrong and bad and basically everything an Upstanding Citizen must not do.

But he was _desperate_ , his friends know that.

That doesn’t mean that his friends won’t constantly remind and scold him about it.

_“No offense,” Obito comments offhandedly during one of his dinner dates with Rin and Kakashi as the (unfortunate) tag along. The former terrorist gives the silver haired man a crooked grin, munching on a fried prawn. “But that was still an asshole-ish way to do. I know you’re stupid sometimes, Bakashi, but that was a dumb move. And I’m supposed to be the asshole in our relationship.”_

_Kakashi rolls his eyes. “I don’t recall us ever having a_ relationship.”

_Obito mock gasps, his hand on his covered chest. “How dare you! After all of those money I sent you!”_

_“Okay, okay,” Rin placates them before Kakashi either opens his mouth to insult her hot-headed boyfriend or punch said boyfriend in the face for that comment when funds are one of Kakashi’s sore subject, just like the topic about his father. “No mentioning money, Obito. Kakashi, put that steak knife down.”_

_“Sorry,” Obito apologizes. He doesn’t speak anymore until Kakashi shrugs, indicating that he’s fine (and that he’s not going to go stab-happy on Obito anytime soon. One time is enough, Obito nearly lost his eyeball that day and he ain’t going to repeat the same experience anytime soon). “Anyway, if you still feel bad about it–”  
_

_“In which I’m sure you are,” Rin gives Kakashi a level stare, daring him to even say that he’s not sorry.  
_

_“Right,” Kakashi murmurs, half because he does feel guilty and half because Rin is fucking terrifying.  
_

_“–You should apologize to the kid.”  
_

And that is why he’s holding a soft pink wallet with ridiculous colorful stars and ribbons decorating the front, glancing at the address written on the student ID card. He doesn’t even _know_ if the person–the girl whom he robbed years ago–still lives in the written address, but at the very least he can tell Obito and Rin that he _tried_.

Finding the correct address, Kakashi takes a deep breath and steels himself, reminding himself the many words he will probably or probably not say to the girl.

And then he knocks on the door.

“ _Coming!”_ A muffled sound from behind the door, and Kakashi holds the pink wallet in front of him, ready to speak.

The door opens in about three seconds of waiting, and he notices that the girl–now a young woman–doesn’t change that much. Her hair is still pink ( _is that even natural? Or she’s a fan of hair dye, whichever_ ) but it’s shorter, her eyes are green, though it’s brighter than the one he sees regularly on the ID card, and she’s wearing a cream colored knit sweater and long gym pants.

Kakashi opens his mouth, which is hidden behind a surgical mask, ready to speak, when recognition sparks inside of the young woman’s–Haruno Sakura, he’s learned the name from her ID–eyes and before he is able to speak even a syllable, she growls.

“ _YOU_.”

Kakashi thinks he deserves that punch.

Kakashi also thinks Obito is going to get a kick out of this, that insufferable  _asshole_.

He doesn’t voice any of it though, and settles for a groan as he cradles his cheek, staring in a new found respect to the seething young woman. It is certainly a difference from the frightened little girl he wronged years ago.

He raises both of his hands, a surrendering gesture to (hopefully) calm the irate woman down.

“Woah, calm. Calm down.”

“Calm?!” Haruno shrieks, and Kakashi winces. He’ll get into trouble if some people approach them to know what’s going on.

“You came back after… after… after what you _did_!” She stomps her foot, “and you expect me to calm down, asshole?!”

“No, no, no,” he tries again, “please listen, I–”

“What do you want from me?!”

Kakashi sighs, pushing his own irritation away. He deserves this, he thinks, after all it is his fault that Haruno is being so angry and… vengeful. Running his fingers through his hair, he speaks up.

“Look, I want to apologize.”

“Of course you want–wait, what?” The woman cuts herself off, staring at Kakashi incredulously.

“I’m sorry for, uh, taking your money from you years ago,” he says, “I felt really bad about it.”

He doesn’t give any other excuses, merely because he _really_ wants to apologize for what he knows he’d done wrong, and throwing excuses at it is just… wrong, somehow.

Less sincere, Obito will tell him. It’s not an apology, it’s a justification.

And, well, Kakashi wants to apologize to Haruno Sakura, not justify himself like he did to his friends.

Kakashi offers the pink wallet to Haruno, the woman’s eyes widening even further at the sight of that object.

“The cards and everything are still there,” Kakashi explains, “and I, uh, replaced the money I took from it. Here.”

Haruno cautiously takes the wallet from him, blinking when she counts the money inside.

“I had 50000 yen in my wallet?”

“Uh, I added some extra, so,” he waves his hands around when she stares at him in shock and incredulity. “Yeah,” he finishes rather lamely.

“You…” Haruno Sakura starts, looking back inside her long lost wallet. “You took my wallet from me and now you gave it back with extra money?”

Kakashi shrugs. “I felt bad.”

“You felt bad?” Haruno exhales, still in disbelief. “Over a stolen wallet?”

“…I’m usually a good guy.”

She raises her eyebrow at him, and he feels the sudden need to vanish inside of his jacket.

“…Right,” she mutters. “If you feel bad about it, why did you even do it in the first place?”

“Uh,” Kakashi blinks, “it’s a long story, you’ll get bored. I’m sure you’d rather do your own activities and enjoy…. your…. money…?” He trails off, his volume quieting down as Haruno gives him The Look.

“Try me,” Haruno says, cocking her hips, “I’m sure I have _all_ the time in the world to hear about your story.”


End file.
